Funds are being requested for the purchase of a Fast Protein, Polypeptide, Polynucleotide Liquid Chromatography System (FPLC) which will enhance the biomedical research capability of the College of Natural Sciences in Molecular and Cellular Biology. Research is expanding and increasing in complexity in this area thereby creating the need for a system such as the one requested which provides high resolution, sensitivity, speed and versatility through automation. The research being conducted by Drs. Candelas, Hillyer, Hazen, Renaud, Morales and Garcia will be facilitated by this versatile chromatographic system. At present these needs are being addressed by separate less efficient set ups which are limited in reproducibility and efficiency thereby limiting the rate of progress of these areas of research. The FPLC requested will help overcome this limitation and permit these investigators to keep competitive in their respective areas. This facility will be made available to other investigators in the College of Natural Sciences. In addition the FPLC would be made available to other institutions, industry or government agencies for special separation needs to the degree that it does not interfere with the planned biomedical research of the major users.